The Last Honeymoon: Naruto the First Sidestory
by ExNarutoFan
Summary: Naruto and Sakura have finally gotten married and decide to spend their honeymoon in a ski lodge up in the mountains. Naruto wants to play in the snow, Sakura wants to have a candelit dinner, but what if there is a third option? Takes place in the same universe as my other 'The Last' fanfic, but one doesn't need to read it to enjoy this fic. Oneshot!


**Disclaimer** : I do not own any rights to the Naruto franchise and this fanfiction has not been written for profit.

* * *

 **\- - -The Perfect Evening - - -**

Dressed in an orange ski jacket and black ski pants, the leaf village Hokage exuberantly kicked open the door to a rustic ski lodge high up on snow covered mountains. Princess carried in his arms was his newly wedded wife, who was also donned in appropriate jacket and pants, pink and black respectively

"It's even fancier than I imagined!", Sakura remarked, gazing at the lodges interior with awe. Before her was a stone fire place of the highest quality, a immaculate leather couch facing what was a gorgeous view of the nearby mountain range outside and a bar table with bottles of wine and glasses sitting atop. The floor and walls themselves were entirely wooden, but with remarkable craftsmanship. And this was merely the living room alone.

"Only the best for my Sakura-chan!", the Hokage cheekily grinned.

A warm smile came upon the young woman "You even carried me all the way up the mountain like a fairytale."

"Like I said, only the best for my-"

"Um . . . Naruto", the medical ninja interrupted. "If you carried me all the way up here, who carried our luggage?"

Drops of sweat beaded down the Hokage's head as he put two and two together. He dropped his wife on the floor and dashed out of the building at hurricane speeds.

"Narutoooooo!", Sakura fumed, her fist bawling in indignation.

"Be right back, honey!"

The pink haired kunoichi stood up and shook her head. Eyeing the bar table, she poured herself a glass of wine. She was never really a wine drinker, being a bit reticent due to her expansive medical background, but perhaps a little taste of the sweet liquid would calm her nerves.

Sipping the glass, she walked into the kitchen. And what a fine kitchen it was. The appliances were in pristine condition, the refrigerator was fully stocked and the table in the adjoining dining room was set with elegant dinnerware, red candles on both sides and persian rug beneath it.

She treaded into the lodge bedroom, appreciating the sight of its magnificent king size bed alongside its two thousand thread count sheets and the rose petals scattered atop it. The adjoining bathroom proved to be no less luxurious with its ten by ten foot Jacuzzi and five by five foot shower. The more Sakura observed, the more she was convinced that the lodge lived up to its name as being a honeymoon suite. And oh it was. Perhaps it was the small sips of wine talking, but the ideas popping through the young newlywed's head were enough to make her blush.

Still, Naruto wouldn't be gone for long. Best for her to wait until he returned. Perhaps she could tidy herself up, wear that fancy red dress she packed and have a romantic candle lit dinner. Afterwards, they could snuggle up by the fire and enjoy the snowfallen scenery. That would be the perfect way to begin a perfect evening, she thought. The first thing she'd need to do is take a nice hot shower. It had been a long day after all.

[. . . . . . .]

The blond haired jinchuriki was frantically making his way back up the mountain. Fortunately, the suitcases he and his wife had packed were still intact, albeit now covered in snow. No one knew the wrath of that woman better than he did, which is why it was all the more imperative that he get back to the ski lodge promptly.

As he trudged up the peak, however, the winds had begun to blow hard and snow was virtually pouring out of the sky. For an ordinary human, this would be cause to stop and seek temporary shelter. But not for Naruto.

"Yippee!", the young man screamed, leaping in and out of the snow. "I can't even remember the last time I've seen this much snow!"

The leaf village experienced its fair share of winters, but never anything like this. The Hokage could not help but put his bags down and marvel at the sight of the winter wonderland before him. From building a snowman to sliding down hills to making snow angels, Naruto did it all.

Being the Hokage seldom afforded him the opportunity to have this kind of fun. True, he could easily delegate paper work to his shadow clones, but Shikamaru, his chief advisor, has had to chastise him many times about the importance of appearing leader-like at all times.

As he continued to enjoy himself, a mischievous smile appeared on his face and the thought of him and his pink haired companion being engaged in a sled race and then a snowball fight came to mind. Within moments, the young man had his mind set and he swiftly raced back to the ski lodge greatly anticipating the perfect way to begin a perfect evening.

Naruto once again enthusiastically kicked the ski lodge door open. "Sakura-chan!" But as he looked around saw no sign of his beloved wife in the living room. Though he did hear the sound of a blow dryer.

The young man entered the bedroom area, holding both his wife's luggage as well as his own. "Where do you want me to set this?"

"Huh? Just set it by the door", the medical ninja responded from within the corresponding bathroom, door closed

"Sakura-chan, I just thought of the great way to spend the evening!"

"What a coincidence. So have I"

"So you noticed it too?", Naruto asked, setting his wife's bags near the door.

"Initially, no. But after getting a better look at this place, I see why you wanted to come here for our honeymoon."

"Yeah, I figured this isn't something we usually get to do in the leaf village. So why not spend our honeymoon doing it?"

"That's so sweet", Sakura responded full of endearment. "When did you become such a romantic?"

"Huh. I never thought of it that way", the Hokage scratched his head in confusion. And rightfully so. Playing in the snow is hardly something anyone would consider romantic.

"Geez Naruto, we're the only ones here. Would it kill you to show your sensitive side a little more often?" Indeed, one would have to be very sensitive to want to spend his honeymoon with his wife inside a lodge like this.

"It's not that. I just don't see what's so romantic ."

"Fine. Act tough", the medical ninja sighed. "Reach into my bag and hand me my not-romantic backless sleeveless red dress."

The young jinchuriki was just as confused by his wife's request, but quickly complied, grabbing the dress out of her bag and opening the door to the bathroom to hand it to her. As he walked in, he noticed Sakura with a white towel wrapped around her waist and upper body, brushing her hair. There was also a full set of makeup to the side that she was about to apply.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing and why do you need this . . ."

Just as he was about the utter the next word in his sentence, the Hokage found himself face vaulting towards Sakura, the floor being slippery as a result of the shower she had taken. Before either of them knew it, they were on the floor, with Sakura lying on her back and Naruto directly above her, their body's pressed close together, each looking into the other's eyes.

The blonde haired leaf ninja instantly forgot what he was about to say, his eyes now fixated on the young woman, her moistened skin, her pouty lips, her sparkling green eyes and her radiant cherry blossomed hair. If that weren't enough to leave his mouth hanging open, he was laying atop her toned body as well as her immaculate soft but firm mounds, separated only by a towel.

Sakura didn't immediately notice the implications of the scene she was in, more focused on the part she played in causing the fall in the first place. "Sorry. I didn't realize the floor was that slippery. I'll mmmfff . . ."

But now it was Sakura's turn to be interrupted. For before she could finish the sentence, her husband's lips captured hers. A move that startled her at first, her eyes widening, never having known him to be so impulsive when it comes to this sort of thing.

Though the surprise swiftly transformed into mutual passion as she found herself closing her eyes and running her fingers through her lover's hair and down his back. Naruto responded, using one of his free hands to squeeze her lovely toned ass.

The medical kunoichi was the first to break for air, releasing a soft and almost inaudible moan. Naruto paused as well, kicking away his snow boots, discarding his ski jacket as well as the shirt beneath it. He had begun removing his pants as well, only for an impatient Sakura to use a free hand to firmly grab them herself and literally tear them away as well as the undergarments beneath.

Seeing his wife's aggressiveness only seemed to excite him more as he hastily picked up where he left off, only now nibbling her neck . . . a feeling that sent shivers down her spine. But that wasn't all she was feeling. For as the dance on her neck continued, something was expanding and throbbing against her womanhood, separated only by the towel wrapped around her; it had subtly been grinding against the kunoichi, making her bite her lip in anticipation.

Naruto once again broke away, this time lifting his wife off the floor, cradling her in his arms and proceeding to press his lips against hers. He maintained this position, all the while carrying her to the bedroom. As he set her down, she leaned in close, blew into his ear and whispered something. Whatever it was, Naruto responded by lying down on the bed, facing the ceiling.

Sakura reached into her suitcase and pulled out a makeshift blindfold, making sure to wrap it around the Hokage's eyes. The young jinchuriki smiled to himself, dying to know what his lover had in mind. Seconds passed and he felt a pair of lips brushing across his navel area, trailing down southward.

It wasn't long until he felt these very lips mounted atop the tip of his pulsating shaft, a tongue following up and being rolled in a way that would make almost any man shrill. There was a brief moment where Naruto wondered where his wife learned to do this, but the thought quickly perished as she continued, going deeper and deeper at an alternating rhythm.

As he continued to enjoy the pleasure down below, the Hokage felt a separate pair of lips brush against his own. Naruto immediately tried to remove his blindfold, only to have his hands slapped away as heard the words "Not yet" being seductively whispered into his ear.

The initial pair of lips quickened their pace, thrusting back and forth, the suction being comparable to a vacuum. All the while, the other pair of lips was throttling Naruto's, ferociously frenching him in a way that was taking his breath away. The young Hokage found himself on the verge of releases.

But Sakura clearly had other plans, both pairs of lips immediately ceasing their actions. "I told you; not yet."

Naruto now felt a pair of knees pressed against his arms, firmly restricting his movement. The blindfold on his eyes was swiftly removed and he looked up to see Sakura in all of her glory, no longer concealed by a towel. Just the sight of this alone caused the young man to harden even moreso that he thought possible. An observation that did not escape the pink haired kunoichi's attention

"Relax Naruto, we'll free you up"

"We?", the young jinchuriki asked, bemused, now noticing a second Sakura next to the one sitting on his chest, teasingly rubbing his member up and down.

"But not before we have our fun", the medical ninja remarked, lowering herself onto her lover.

The sweet scent of her wet shaved womanhood was enough to drive him wild. Without pause, Naruto hungrily dove into her folds, his tongue sliding in and out, circling it and even slurping at it.

"That's it . . . don't stop!", the medical ninja sitting atop the Hokage quivered.

Of course the other Sakura wasn't about to sit back and simply watch. No. Especially with Naruto's throbbing member practically sending her an invitation. She bit her lip, hovered above his reinforced steel pipe and slowly pressed herself against it, until he was all the way inside her. Like a cowgirl, she began riding the bull so to speak, moaning after every several strokes. _"Fuck. Sai thinks this is small?"_

The other Sakura took her duplicate's queue, using both her hands to straddle her husband's head against her womanhood. This only seemed to make the young jinchuriki more aggressive as he dined on his lover's clit.

"Yes Naruto! Yes!", the front Sakura cried with her eyes shut. "Just like that!"

As Naruto continued pleasuring his wife, he felt an almost vice-grip like pressure on both his face and his shaft. The likes of which would crush an ordinary man. It was . . . his wife's super strength. Or rather, her chakra control augmenting her physical prowess. But why was she using it now? Did she even know she was using it? Was it an unconscious use?

Regardless of the reason for this strange phenomena, however, Naruto found himself all the more turned on. With Sakura like this, he didn't have to worry as much about inadvertently harming her as he would any other woman. This was an opportunity to really cut loose.

All of the sudden, the blonde Hokage began gyrating his hips in response to the Sakura that was riding him, causing her to let out a loud moan. The speed at which he was gyrating increased dramatically by the second until her eyes were rolled just about to the back of head.

"SHANNARO!", that Sakura yelled, having climaxed before poofing into a cloud of smoke.

Naruto then rolled to the side, effectively knocking what was the real Sakura off of him. He stood up from the bed and looked upon his wife with a mischievous smirk.

Sakura looked puzzled. "What are you doing?"

The young jinchuriki roughly picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "You."

"What's the big idea here? Put me down this instant or I'll-"

Naruto swiftly used his free hand to slap his wife's behind. "Now be quiet"

Sakura blushed, not saying another word. In any other situation, this sort of insubordination would've sent the pink haired kunoichi on a rampage. But here, she found herself more turned on than she had ever been. It was true after all. Deep down, there wasn't a single soul that knew her better than Naruto.

The Hokage carried his quarry into the living room. He eyed the bar table, casually slapping away the bottles and wine glasses sitting atop it. He then set his wife down in their place. She wrapped her arms around his back as he proceeded to enter her. It was at this moment that Sakura looked into his eyes, noting that his pupils were frog-like; he was in Sage Mode.

The medical ninja's chakra and body control were nonetheless flawless. An ordinary woman would certainly be at the risk of death or serious injury while permitting Naruto have his way with her in this state, but not Sakura. Even something as simple as a night of passion was yet another indication of how perfect they were for one another.

As soon as his vigorous member was all the way inside the young woman, Naruto began to pound away with all of his might, pleasuring the pink haired kunoichi in a way only he could. She may have enjoyed being in control in most every other aspect of their lives, but here, she wanted to be dominated; she wanted to be taken. And her husband didn't disappoint

Indeed, how fortunate it was she was not an ordinary human. For with every stroke, every slam, every pounding, came another crack in the wall behind the bar table. At the rate they were going, they were going to knock a hole in the wall, possibly even knock the entire lodge down. There was a large part of Sakura that was tempted to allow this to happen, too caught up in the waves of ecstasy she was undergoing. She was like a swimmer caught within the high tides, too far away from the shore and on the verge of drowning.

Nonetheless, using the last vestige of reason she had access to, she wrapped both her legs around her husband, locking them in a scissor-like grip. A grip strong enough to easily crush rock-solid steel. This caught Naruto's attention enough to make him decrease his rhythm.

Now having more control over herself, the medical ninja leaned in and once again whispered into her husband's ear. "Think you can handle me on the bed?"

Naruto responded, passionately locking lips with his lover once more while carrying her back to the bedroom, all the while thrusting in and out of her as he held her in mid air. As they made it to the bed, he began laying her down.

Sakura, however, immediately felt something penetrating her from behind. Her eyes widened and she turned her head, only to spot another Naruto laying directly below her.

" _When did he . . ."_

Like many women, the pink hair medical ninja was a bit reticent about this sort of thing. It was either going to be immensely painful or it was going to feel heavenly. The Naruto behind her, of course, was doing everything he could to insure the latter, cupping one of the woman's breast while nibbling at her ear. His throbbing member slid in deeper and deeper making it all the way inside. The Naruto in front nibbled at his wife's neck while firmly caressing the breast his clone had not grabbed.

It wasn't long until Sakura pulled the front Naruto in, whispering in his ear. "Use your Six Paths Mode"

The young Hokage planted another long and deep kiss on his lover, both of them shutting their eyes. As soon as they reopened them, Sakura looked upon her husband, seeing him in his yellow chakra cloak, covered in his black markings.

Without further delay, he was once again thrusting in and out of her, increasing the rhythm with each passing minute. What's more, the Naruto beneath her operated at the exact same pace. And from the sound of Sakura's moans, it was clear she was craving—no, just about begging for more.

Within minutes, Naruto had resumed the beastly pace he had assumed at the bar table. The bed shook with every plunge. And it would've been outright smashed if not for the Naruto beneath cushioning and delivering a similar amount of force.

The pounds and thrusts continued for some time until Sakura had reached her limits. The Hokage could tell just from the look in her eyes that she was ready. With the grand finale around the corner, he altered his tempo enough to where he was delivering strokes as long and deep as he could muster. Until finally . . .

"NARUTO!"

She dug her fingers into his back, her jaw braced shut as if to hide the loud and echoing screams of pleasure that would surely follow, her body quaking all over. Simultaneously, the shaft that had been propelled deep inside her womanhood spasmed unpredictably, hot white liquid surging throughout her. Naruto let out of series of short breaths as he rode his own sizable waves of pleasure.

The Naruto beneath the pink haired konoichi poofed into a cloud of smoke, Sakura now laying directly on the bed. She laid there spent, the finale consuming everything she had. Naruto, having returned to his regular form, laid beside his lover, holding her in his arms as she weakly laid her head on his chest.

"Guess you didn't need that red dress after all", the young jinchuriki cheekily remarked. However, upon closer inspection of his wife, it was clear she had already drifted away, well within her slumber.

Naruto affectionately smiled at the sight of this, using the bed sheets to cover them both and innocently pecking his wife's charming forehead. "Sweet dreams, Sakura-chan."

 _The End_

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

(1) As noted, this fic takes place in the same continuity as my other "The Last" fic. Between what will be my "movie version" of _The Last_ and when Shinachiku is born.

(2) I don't usually do lemons, but a reader requested I make one and I had this idea popping around in my head.

(3) There will be some disagreement on my interpretation of Sakura's super strength, but the canon states that Sakura had surpassed Tsunade, who clearly wasn't restricted to dramatically increasing the force of her blows, but rather could actually do heavy lifting and whatnot. Therefore, I'm incline to think Sakura has all-around herculean strength as well, which would definitely prove to be a factor during sex. Or perhaps Sakura didn't want Naruto "holding back." Who knows!

(4) I'll leave just about any other matter up to the reader's interpretation.

As always, thanks for reading!


End file.
